


Surviving On The Wind’s Breath

by C_C_M



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legend of Zelda References, Novelization, Yiga Clan - Freeform, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_M/pseuds/C_C_M
Summary: A forgotten hero awakes from a long slumber only to see the land of Hyrule in ruins.  He knows nothing of the past but is guided by a voice and a mysterious old man.With a new purpose and journey to take on, he'll meet new friends and foes and most importantly try to remember who he once was.(A novelization of sorts for Breath Of The Wild, with some spice)





	1. Awakening

"Open your eyes". 

Link heard the gentle voice calling to him as he slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry, blue light shone above him. 

Where am I?

"Wake up, Link". He heard the voice again, the light that shone above dimmed down. 

He soon saw everything a bit more clearly and sat up. As he did, the strange blue liquid that surrounded him like water was beginning to disappear. 

Link looked around the darkened room, it was hard to make out where the door to the room was.

His head felt dizzy, but he managed to get himself out of the pool that he once laid in.

He put his feet down on the floor of the room, it was cold and he realized he had nothing on his feet. 

Link realized that he wore nothing but blue shorts.

Suddenly a bright blue glow came from the right side of the room. Link turned his head to see what it was. 

A tall pedestal stood, a symbol that almost formed into a circle glowed brightly. Link walked towards it, yet he was still trying his best to be careful.Besides the strange blue glow around the room, there was no sunlight to be found.

I must be somewhere underground if I haven't seen any sunlight yet. If that's the case, why am I here?

Link walked over and stood in front of the pedestal, he impatiently waited for something to happen. Without warning the pedestal became brighter.

The center of the pedestal rose and then turned slightly to the left. The smallest part of the center of the pedestal flipped over, revealing a strange tablet.

The tablet was like nothing Link had ever seen before. The glowing blue eye pattern stared at him, hiding secrets that even he might know of.

"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it, it will help guide you after your long slumber," the voice said, she seamed more clear then she had when he was waking up.

Link picked up the Sheikah Slate. As soon as he did, the pedestal reacted since the Sheikah Slate was no longer there. 

The center of pedestal flipped over again and then turned to the right towards it's previous direction.

The center then slowly moved down until it made the surface of the pedestal whole again. 

Link heard a loud rumbling and then turned his head to the right to see that a door was slowly opening, dust fell as the entrance got bigger.

Without saying another word, Link went though the door to find two chests in the next room. The chests looked old in design, but there was no sign of rust anywhere.

Link went up to the first chest and looked inside. To his relief, it was a shirt. It looked it was made a century ago.

I guess this will have to do for me. This is the only shirt in the chest, I wonder what the other chest has? 

Link opened the other chest and found pants. It looked as old as the shirt, the seams of it were starting to fall apart.

He quickly put on the clothes that he found, though Link thought that there could have been something better for there to wear.

Finally, he felt ready to move on and continued to walk until he stopped at another pedestal.

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way," the voice said.

Link did as he was told and held up the Sheikah Slate onto the pedestal.

The mysterious eye symbol glowed a light blue.

He felt the ground shake beneath him, until he saw that a large door was opening to the left of him.

Slowly it was rising up, as if it was never there.

Bright rays of sunlight shone down into the room.

Link was almost blinded by the glorious light, but he was able to adjust quickly.

"Link... You are the light—our light—that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go," the voice said.

Link was confused, he didn't know where he was supposed to go. Nothing came to his mind of where he could be.

Only thing he knew, was his own name. Sure enough he decided to leave the room and try his best to climb the broken stairs that were laid out before him.

He quickly climbed them. Upon reaching outside he ran until he met with the staggering sight of the beauty of the land from the cliff where he stood.

He could see many hills, cliffs, and forests that was beyond the cliff that he stood on.

He looked looked to his right and saw an old man staring at him from farther away.

Link became extremely curious and ran after the man.


	2. The Old Man

When Link found where he had gone, the old man was already sitting down by a small fire that was protected by a large rock above him.

Link noticed a baked apple on the ground by the fire. His stomach growled and he knew he was hungry.

He quickly picked up an apple, and stuffed it into his mouth without a single thought

The old man stared at him, he didn't look pleased.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I do believe that is my baked apple! You can't just go around to taking whenever you please!" 

Link was quick to apologize. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," he was about to continue but heard the old man's laughter.

"Oho ho! Forgive me— I could not resist pulling your leg," he said, amused to hear Link's half baked apolgy.

The old man took out two more apples from his pockets, he handed them to Link. "Please help yourself. An apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat". 

Link thanked the old man and started toasting his own apples.

Once they were done, Link picked them up and handed one to the old man. The old man thanked Link and took a bit of the baked apple that Link had given him. 

When both Link and the old man finished their apples, the old man started to talk again.

"It's a bit of a surprise to see a fellow traveller these days". 

Link looked at the old man, he was still curious about who he was.

"Who are you?" Link asked instead of answering the old man's question.

"I need not be a concern of yours. I'm just a strange old man, that's all. One who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now," the old man replied.

Finally, the old man looked at Link as if he was looking serious. "Enough of that. What about you, young one? What are you doing here?" he asked Link.

Link knew that was a question he might not be able to answer. He had no idea where he could be after he had woken up from that weird underground room.

Instead, Link decided to ask him of where exactly they were. He had to know more if he ever wanted to make sense of things that had happen.

"Answering a question with another question. This is fair enough. As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a coincidence...I shall tell you".

"This is the Great Plateau, according to legend, this was the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule".

The old man sat up with a cane that held a lantern attached to it, he started walking out of the small stone cave to pointed to a temple that sat upon the hill further away.

"That temple...long ago, that was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Since the decline of the kingdom, it now sits abandoned, in a state of decay," the old man turned to Link, who had decided to continue to listen of what the old man had to say.

"Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self...," he finished and then sat down.

"Do be careful out there, you'll need to be on your guard. There's an axe wedged in a tree stump close by, use it for your protection".

Link shook his head. "Thanks for the help, but will I get to see you again?" Link asked. The old man laughed loudly.

"Of course, goodbye for now traveller," he said and waved goodbye as Link headed down the path to find the axe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link soon found the axe that the old man had told him about.

It was a black axe, it's sharp edge was silver. He picked it up and quickly noticed how heavy it was. Even though it was pretty heavy, he knew it was a better weapon than the random sticks he found along the path.

He put the axe on his back and started walking down the path. 

Where should I go? Maybe the temple might share some clues.

Without warning, a creature with big ears with blue eyes and an orange-red body came onto the path. Its hostile eyes stared at Link with a glare of hate. In one of its hands, it held a club.

Link took out his axe and swung it at the beast, it went flying into a large tree to the left of him. It got back up and looked fairly angry at him. Link showed no fear and was ready for the creature's next attack.

The creature leaped up with its club in hand, Link was ready for it and hit the orange-red creature hard with his axe. The creature screeched out in pain before falling to the ground and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Link put the axe onto his back. He continued along the pathway until he stopped to see the broken-down temple that was sitting upon the hill. Somehow it looked filmier, but he wasn't sure.

"Yo ho!" Link turned around to see the old man coming down the path. Care to go hunting with me?" he asked. Link looked at him confused. "What do mean by hunting?" Link asked. The Old Man sighed. "There is much you have to learn".

\----------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, the Old Man taught him how to use a bow and how to carefully sneak up onto animals to deliver the final blow.

"If you're not careful while you're hunting your prey will know that in the area, this also applies to that monster you got in a fight with earlier".

Link nodded and with a couple of lessons, he finally was able to take down his first prey. Link collected the meat and followed the Old Man home as night fell on the plateau.

Link cursed under his breath, his bare feet were in pain from walking around with nothing to protect them.

The Old Man finally stopped in front of a house made from logs. "We're here, would you like me to get something for your feet?" the Old Man asked.

Link nodded and then the Old Man nodded. Link went sat on the log outside that was near the campfire.

It wasn't long before the Old Man had come back outside with a pair of boots. "I found this inside, I'm sure it should be just your size".

Link took the boots and put them on. The boots fit perfectly on his feet. 

The Old Man lit the fire underneath the cooking pot and put in the meat that Link had gotten from hunting.

He then threw in some mushrooms, they were a nice red colour. While it was cooking, Link watched as the fireflies started appearing.

"Food's ready, I hope you like it," said the Old Man, handing Link a meat skewer. Link took a bite and his mouth watered with the taste of the flavours.

By the time both of them had finished their meals, the fire was now a faint glow of embers. "Let's go inside, I'm sure you have a lot planned for tomorrow".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like what I have so far. I’m not that very good with writing long and complex chapters, but I hope you might stay for future chapters of this side project of writing a fanfic about Breath Of The Wild.


End file.
